Soul Days
by Rukineko1
Summary: Un ciclo sin fin, nadie puede salir… ¿o sí? Soul y Maka saben que se repetiría una y otra vez, pero esto tiene que llegar a su fin pensó Chrona. Los tres son capaz de hacer lo que sea por amor, incluso tomar su lugar. – Esto es real… [Similar a Kagerou Days pero no igual] [SoulxMaka y tal vez un leve KidxChrona]


**Soul Days**

.

 _Un ciclo sin fin, nadie puede salir. Soul y Maka saben que se repetiría una y otra vez esta misma historia._

.

.

.

Me desperté tranquilo, cosa que me sorprendió un poco ya que siempre Blair me despierta, de manera cariñosa, para desayunar. Aun en cama, miro el calendario. Hoy es 11 de abril, lo bueno de este día es que podríamos entrar a las 11 debido a una reunión del personal del Shibusen.

Me levante y me dirigí a alistarme para ir a clases. Pero por alguna razón presentía que algo iba a ocurrir. No le di mucha importancia, así que seguí en lo mío.

Cuando baje al comedor, no había presencia de Maka. Suspire, a veces el responsable era yo de hacer el desayuno. Creo que era mi turno…

 **Que flojera…** \- Bostece y me dispuse a hacer el desayuno.- **¿Qué tal algo sencillo?** – Hable para mí mismo. En menos de 15 minutos, prepare unos huevos con tocino y los acomode en la mesa.

 **¡Maka! ¡Es hora de desayunar!** \- La llamé.

 **¡Hai!** – Pude oír levemente su voz, para rápidamente llegar ya arreglada con su clásico vestuario. - **¡Que rico se ve!**

 **De nada. Después de todo ser cool es lo único mío, ¿sabes?** – Dije con arrogancia.

 **Tonto…** \- Sonreí al ver un leve sonrojo de parte de sus mejillas.

...

Mientras caminábamos tranquilamente por la calle pude apreciar un clima muy agradable a mi parecer. Rayos enfermizos del sol deslumbrante y sonriente. El sol estaba sonriendo, usualmente se mostraba una cara de agobio.

Me detuve por culpa de Maka en una esquina. Mire aquel gran reloj, eran 10:30 de la mañana.

 **¡Soul! ¿Esta no es Blair?** – Volteé hacia ella. Estaba acariciando a un gato negro con cierto parecido a Blair pero no llevaba su usual sombrero de bruja con ella.

 **Nyaa~** \- Dijo animada al recibir el afecto de Maka, cosa que causa gracia.

 **Soul… ¿Sabes…?** – Su rostro se tornó melancólico. Me sorprende el cambio repentino de actitud. - **… odio la primavera venir…**

La observe y honestamente no pude descifrar la mirada de su rostro. Cuando le iba a preguntar el porqué de esa afirmación, Blair empezó a correr.

 **¡Blair, ¿pasa algo malo?!** – Vi como Maka perseguía a Blair hasta un frente a un semáforo que cambió su luz a roja.

Cuando de repente, un camión salió de la nada arroyándote mientras gritabas de dolor. Su sangre era esparcida a la vez que el dulce de su aroma, que siempre disfrutaba oler, se mezclaba para ahogarme.

 **¡MAAKAAAAA...!** – Grite tan fuerte mientras caí en shock.

 **Esto es real, no lo dudes…** – Una voz familiar burlesca sonó a través de mis oídos. Frente a mi estaba aquel pequeño demonio rojizo.

Pude ver aquel gato negro sonreí maliciosamente a la vez que el maldito demonio. Y así, el brilloso sol se oscureció.

* * *

Me desperté exaltado y a la vez asustado. Eso fue una pesadilla… ¿verdad? Aun en cama, miro el calendario. Hoy es 11 de abril, trague un poco incomodo.

Me levante y me dirigí a alistarme para ir a clases. Volví a sentir ese presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir. Esta vez, me sentía un poco confuso.

Cuando baje al comedor, nuevamente no había presencia de Maka. Suspire y me dispuse a hacer el desayuno, prepare unos huevos con tocino y los acomode en la mesa.

 **¡Maka! ¡Es hora de desayunar!** \- La llamé, sin mucho animos.

 **¡Hai!** – Pude oír levemente su voz, cosa que me relajo al instante. - **¡Que rico se ve!**

 **De nada. Después de todo ser cool es lo único mío, ¿sabes?** – Dije con arrogancia.

 **Tonto…** \- Sonreí al ver ese lindo sonrojo de parte de sus mejillas.

…

Mientras caminábamos tranquilamente por la calle pude apreciar un clima muy agradable, cosa que me incomodo, aquel maldito sol no dejaba de sonreír.

Mire aquel gran reloj, eran 10:30 de la mañana.

 **Sabes… tuve un sueño en donde nos detuvimos en esta misma esquina.** – Dije un poco decaído, cosa que ella noto.

 **¡Soul, vamos anímate! Solo era un sueño, ¿verdad?** – Sonreí al parecer me estoy volviendo paranoico, creo que me parezco más a Kid. - **¡Soul! ¿Esta no es Blair?** – Volteé hacia ella. Estaba acariciando a _ese gato_.

 **Nyaa~** \- Dijo animada al recibir el afecto de Maka, cosa que me causa miedo.

 **Soul… ¿Sabes…?** – Su rostro se tornó melancólico. Me sorprendí ante el parecido de mi sueño, temía que digiera lo mismo. - **… odio la primavera venir…**

La observe y honestamente empecé a dudar. ¿Acaso estoy loco?

 **¡Blair, ¿pasa algo malo?!** – Vi como Blair corría hacia el semáforo y Maka iba tras ella. Entonces, recordé esos dolorosos gritos y su sangre derramada por la calle que rápidamente sujete la mano de Maka sin la intención de soltarla.

 **Deberíamos irnos ahora, ¿no queras llegar tarde a la escuela?** – Temblé de escalofríos al recordar.

 **Tienes razón.** – Dijo Maka con una sonrisa.

Ambos íbamos juntos caminando pero me detuve pues sentí como la gente empezaba señalar hacia arriba con miedo y espanto.

No entendía nada, hasta que desde el cielo una enorme viga cayó atravesando el cuerpo delgado de Maka.

Los gritos de las personas resonaban no eran comparados con los gritos desgarradores de ella. La sangre se empezaba a impregnar en la calle.

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO...!** – Grite fuerte como pude, lagrimas brotaban como cascadas. Intente alcanzarla inútilmente, pero tropecé con mis propio pies. - **¡MAKAAAA…!**

Esta escena llena mi corazón de dolor. Levante mi mirada, ahí está él.

 **Jojo… Esto no es un sueño…** \- Sonrió aquel estúpido demonio.

Nuevamente el sol se volvió a oscurecer. Pero juro que antes de que mi mente se llenara de oscuridad, pude ver a Maka sonreír.

* * *

 _No importa cuántas veces intente salvarla, siempre morirá._

 _Jeje… Creo que ya han pasado años desde la primera vez._

 _Este ciclo va a durar una eternidad si no hago nada. Porque en cada historia debe haber un final._

 _Más allá de esta primavera asesina, debe haber un final feliz para ti, Maka._

 _Yo daría mi vida por ti, no por ser tu arma sino porque te amo…_

 _¿Mi vida?_

* * *

Como era común, estábamos en la esquina. Yo estaba esperando el momento.

 **¡Blair, ¿pasa algo malo?!** – Seguiste a esa estúpida gata, a la vez que yo lo hacía.

Vi como el semáforo cambio de color a rojo. De repente, te empuje a un lado y salté a la calle tomando tu lugar. Un camión a gran velocidad se estrelló contra mí, el dolor era insoportable que no pudiera el evitar gritar.

Tus ojos hermosos jades confusos y asustados al ver tanta sangre esparcida, salpicándote un poco. Gritabas de dolor y miedo mi nombre.

Pude divisar frente a mí ese pequeño y estúpido demonio. Sonriente le exclame. – Te lo merecías…

Mis ojos se asombraban a la vez que se apagaban, al ver un leve reflejo tras tuyo. Lo bueno es que esto se podría considerar como un día normal, pero esto ya se terminó.

* * *

PVO – Normal

Era 11 de abril, y una chica de cabello rubio ceniza con unos ojos jades se despertó. Su hermoso rostro era bañado por lágrimas.

 **He vuelto a fallar otra vez.** – Dice con amargura mientras acaricia a un gato negro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que hayan disfrutado este intento de cliché.**

 **Como ya algunos se habrán dado cuenta, este historia se basa en Kagerou Daze (o Kagerou days) pero no es lo mismo, pues tendrá un final y muchas cosas variaran como en este que se cambio el día y el lugar.**

 **Creo que hare dos o tres capítulos.**

 **Y como se darán cuenta, contendrá SoulxMaka y, tal vez, un leve KidxChrona.**

 **Cualquier comentario** **es bien recibido.**

 _GRACIAS POR LEER_


End file.
